


Dance Around Coffee Tables

by TheFangirlsUmbrella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, British Allura, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Group chat, Hance - Freeform, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge, MLM WLW solidarity, Multi, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Hunk (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possible trigger warnings in the future, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Straight Shiro, Texting, american pidge, and there will be typos, and v stressed, bi hunk, but angst may come, cursing, korean shiro, memes bc of who i am as a person, messy updating schedule, no editing or proofreading, pansexual allura, rn its all good, shallura - Freeform, shes gonna be late on updates, so cut her some slack, the author is v tired, we die like men, yall ready for a MESS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlsUmbrella/pseuds/TheFangirlsUmbrella
Summary: Coffee Shop AU! College AU!! Hance!!! Shallura!!!! MLM WLW solidarity between Keith and Pidge!!!!! Coran owns a coffee shop the gang works at!!!! They're all tired and poor and struggling but a big happy gay family!!!! Group chat!!!!! Memes!!!!! LGBTQA+!!!!! :"")))) pls enjoyAlso I'll try to update at least every two weeks :0





	Dance Around Coffee Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [26Letters_BillionsofWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters_BillionsofWorlds/gifts).



> cryptid: Keith  
> PineappleBelongsOnPizza: Hunk  
> h: Pidge  
> merman: Lance  
> DreamDaddy: Shiro  
> fetch: Allura  
> Moostache: Coran

**PineappleBelongsOnPizza** has requested **cryptid** to join **_Voltron_ **

**PineappleBelongsOnPizza** has requested **h** to join **_Voltron_ **

**PineappleBelongsOnPizza** has requested **merman** to join **_Voltron_ **

**PineappleBelongsOnPizza** has requested **DreamDaddy** to join **_Voltron_ **

**PineappleBelongsOnPizza** has requested **fetch** to join **_Voltron_ **

****

**_Pending..._ **

****

**fetch** has joined **_Voltron_ **

**h** has joined **_Voltron_ **

**merman** has joined **_Voltron_ **

**cryptid** has joined **_Voltron_ **

**DreamDaddy** has joined **_Voltron_ **

  
**_Voltron_ ** has been assembled


End file.
